Nothing, now
by HappyLittleTree
Summary: A short one shot ripped from a discarded chapter of a fic I'm currently working through. Consider this a teaser of works to come. Vulpes has orders. The courier has pride. This fic has smut. All warnings. This involve Vulpes, you know what you're getting yourself into.


Killing house was not difficult, but getting to him had proven a challenge. His withered body slumped forward in its restraints, no paler than it was when he was alive. Andi returned to the terminal and placed his body back into the pod until she could come up with another solution for disposing of it. Once out of the chamber, she walked past the crumpled forms of securitrons as she diverted her eyes from the giant screen displaying 'CONNECTION LOST'. Climbing the stairs, she wandered through the now deserted area to find a bedroom out in the open overlooking New Vegas. She sat at the end of the bed and stared out the window at New Vegas and the shadows being cast across it from the setting sun. Somewhere down there was Vulpes informant and though she was reluctant, she had made a deal. Sighing, she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed and was surprised to find it was dust free. She credited it to the securitrons—House must have made them keep up with swapping out the linens regardless of his lack of visitors, perhaps to keep it immaculate in an attempt to impress anyone he may allow in. It was an arrogant thing to do in Andi's opinion and she no longer felt any hint of guilt over killing the man. Sitting up, she grabbed her pack and began unloading the few books she had collected during her travels. She found an empty book shelf and placed them on it, promising herself to organize them properly on a later date. Closing her pack, she shouldered it and took a deep breath before moving towards the elevator and taking it to the penthouse suite. Andi was relieved not to find a securitron waiting to mow her down when the elevator doors opened. She searched through the various wardrobes throughout the suite in hopes of finding suitable attire to blend in on the Strip.

Andi peeled her clothes off and settled on wearing a red dress that hung loosely at the shoulders, obscuring her figure. She brushed her hair out and dampened it to remove the kinks left from her hair tie before brushing it all to one side over her shoulder. From a prewar makeup case she applied a gold eye shadow that blended into a deep black as it reached her brow line before lining it with a charcoal pencil. After applying what little mascara she could manage, she finished the look off with a dark red lipstick. Were she a vain person, she could have stared at herself in the mirror forever, but she only allowed enough time to nod at her reflection in approval before bracing herself to face the public eye. Back in the bedroom, she settled on a pair of shoes that were a touch too small, but would serve their purpose so long as she didn't need to stay out for too long. She returned to the elevator with only the shoes and a small clutch full of caps and descended to the lobby. Squeezing into the shoes, she then exited onto the strip and in the direction of Vault 21.

Martina was beautiful. Though she appeared weak in the presence of the Omerta's, she carried herself well and exuded an air of feminine confidence and sexuality. Andi couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through her. It had surprised her that Martina truly had no idea who she had been working for and almost let it slip until she caught on to the Captain Curtis of the NCR being a Legion spy. _What an ignorant woman._ Once the Omerta's had fled, she convinced Martina to go into hiding. She had no desire to be sent on check-up trips should she stay on the strip. An irrational irritation flooded through her at the idea of Vulpes asking her to do so. She felt ridiculous for getting frustrated and worked up over a hypothetical situation she had created in her own head.

As she stepped back out onto the strip, the fresh air helped to clear her head. As she stared at the Ultralux across the street, she concluded that it couldn't hurt to stay out just a bit longer. Perhaps she could find company for the night and quell the lust the plagued her. She was not unaware of the looks she attracted as she passed NCR soldiers in the streets, stumbling by the group. She knew she was attractive, but was not going to settle for their kind. As if on cue, a group of women stripped their military fatigues and jumped into the fountain as Andi crossed over to the Ultralux. She did not bother to watch as men flocked to watch them. It was no different than the scene outside of Gomorrah. She left the crowd behind as she entered the building.

Inside, a man in an off-putting mask searched her clutch before allowing her to enter. She was honestly impressed with the scenery before her. The elegant sculpture formed around the bar reminded her of a bird she had seen in a prewar book, a _peacock_ if she recalled correctly. Such colors were hard to come by in the wild, now. Gambling tables were spaced out around the bar manned by more men in the unsettling white masks. At the bar sat a boisterous man in a cowboy hat ranting on about Brahmin and something regarding his son. Not wanting to gamble nor drink, she headed to the back of the room and through a partition into another section that segregated the hotel portion from the recreational side of the establishment. She crossed over to a set of double doors that lead into another portion of the casino that doubled as a dining area. Inside, music played at a higher volume, couples were dancing, people at tables were cheering and several tables were occupied by diners. She could blend in so easily here, it was perfect.

She settled into a small booth to the side, happy to get off of her feet. After a few minutes, a masked man came to take her order. Not hungry enough for a full meal, she settled on a small fruit plate. With a hefty tip, she was able to convince the server to bring her a rocks glass full of Sunset Sarsaparilla so that she appeared to be drinking. As she waited for her waiter to return, she looked around the room and enjoyed watching the many people around it. Everything appeared so positive compared to other scenes she had witnessed throughout New Vegas. Everyone appeared happy, even at the tables where people were clearly losing. The waiter returned with her food and left after Andi instructed him to return with a new glass of sass for her every ten minutes or so. She sipped on her drink and popped small bits of fruit into her mouth as she made eyes with a few men from around the room. No single one was outstanding, but it was innocent up to this point. After picking at her plate and having a few drinks, she was finally approached by a handsome man in a gray suit. He smiled down at her as he offered her a glass similar to her own. She took it with a smile and pretended to sip from it. It smelled like whiskey and Sunset Sarsaparilla. He had made a clever guess as to what she had been drinking, clearly having been paying attention to her. She set the drink down on the table and cocked a playful eyebrow up at him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in a gruff voice as he held out his hand to her. She took it as she stood, doing her best to flex feeling back into her cramped toes to not appear uncomfortable. He led her to the dance floor and turned to place his hand on her waist as he held the other out to the side. They began to slowly rock side to side to a mellow tune as he looked down at her with honey colored eyes. He was handsome, she would credit him for that. His brunette hair was combed back, complementing the angles of his face. He had small dimples that appeared any time his smile widened. He didn't seem like much of a talker, which suited Andi just fine.

As the song went on, his hand lowered further down her back. A giddy feeling crept into her stomach causing her to smirk up at him, a mutual excitement sparkled in his eyes. He pulled her closer still until they were chest to chest and only inches away from each other faces. His eyes shot back and forth between her eyes and her lips and she could only anticipate his next move.

"Mind if I cut in?" a smooth voice interrupted them, causing her breath to hitch as if she had been caught committing a crime. She looked over to see Vulpes glaring intimidatingly at the man as he held his hand out for her. She couldn't hide the look of shock on her face. The man she had been dancing with let her go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was attached!" he quickly muttered before walking away.

Vulpes gracefully grabbed her hands and brought them up to his neck as he led them into the next dance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with clear irritation in her voice.

"I needed to make sure you would fulfill your mission from Caesar and eliminate House from the equation. I also happen to have business here to attend to." He said looking down at her. "Now, what is it _you're_ doing here?"

"Nothing, now…" she mumbled as she realized where her hands were. A blush crept across her features as she became aware of his hands on her waist and how they expertly led the rhythm they were swaying to.

"You consider this nothing?" he said with a raised eyebrow. She looked down, torn between lashing out and leaning closer into him.

"I was attempting to blow off some steam." She said looking back up at him.

"Killing a man and threatening mob members wasn't enough for you?" he asked coyly.

"How is it that you know about any of that, at this point?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I am known here as 'Mr. Fox', I'm sure you can surmise why. How is my beloved _girlfriend_ , by the way?" Her step faltered as the title stung.

"She's fine. Currently in hiding. A bit of a naïve one, isn't she? I didn't think that was your type." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, you have me all wrong." He said before pulling her closer. She tried to pretend that it didn't faze her. "Maybe I like my women naïve, more pliable. They're easier to break when they're ignorant. What would you consider yourself, I wonder?" she brought one hand up behind his head and pulled his face closer to hers. A look of concern briefly crossed over her face before she shifted to where her mouth was next to his ear.

"I guess, I'm just not your type", she whispered, her lips lightly grazing his ear lobe before she pulled back. When she retracted his eyes were intense, his jaw tight.

"That, you are far from" he finally said, bruising her ego. "Though, I must compliment you on your choice of attire. Of all of the color combinations you most likely could have chosen, you chose the two that mean the most to me. Perhaps, you'll serve us after all."

"In this moment, I serve no one." She said defiantly.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my little courier." He said with a knowing smile. "At his moment, you serve as my cover. You see, Mr. Fox is known to end his nights with an eligible—and sometimes spoken for—woman. You've given me a chance to end my charade early tonight as I've already wrapped up what I needed to have done. In this moment, you serve me." He said amused.

The song ended and Andi took the opportunity to return to her table and down her drink. After a large gulp, she was reminded that it was not the one that she ordered, but was the whiskey and sass provided by her would-be suiter. She quickly set the remaining drink down and chased it with the correct glass not containing alcohol, trying to conceal her desire to cough as her throat burned from the harsh liquid. The sensation died down by the time Vulpes had made it to her table. He sat down leaving her to look down at him, unaware of what she wanted to do. Before she could sit down opposite him, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap. His other hand grabbed her neck and pulled her face next to his.

"I need you to at least pretend to be interested in me. There are several eyes on us right now, those of the white glove society and those of past flings. I need this to look convincing." He said into her ear. "I'm going to release my grip, but you are going to laugh as if I've whispered something taboo in your ear." He said before he gently eased his hand off of her neck and let it trail down to her waist.

She giggled. To her credit, it sounded convincing, or perhaps it was the hysterics of the situation but she smiled down at him shyly. A small buzz crept over her. She brought one hand up to play with the lapel of his coat, biting her lip in the process. The feel of the fabric on her fingertips felt tingly, for some reason. Vulpes reached over to the table and grabbed a piece of fruit and gently placed it on her lips prompting her to receive it. He pulled another piece and slowly placed it inside his own mouth. It was the most seductive thing she had ever witnessed any man do, and it was only fruit. He brought another piece to her lips and she gently nibbled on his finger tip as she took it. A fire appeared to erupt in his eyes, or maybe she had only imagined it as she was sure that's what was happening to her own. He brought the last piece of fruit to her lips and she couldn't help but take it with another nibble at his finger before she wrapped her lips around it and swirled her tongue over it as she released him. A dark look briefly came over his features before he moved her to stand up. Upon standing, everything hit her at once. The music in the room felt as if it were radiating through her. Her feet didn't hurt as they should have, but were uncomfortable standing still. Every breath she took felt refreshing. Looking upon Vulpes as he stood before her, she could have claimed him to be a god. His presence alone was commanding of her attention, but there he stood tall and finely clothed, his angular features drawing her further in. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor before leading them into the current song, one hand on his shoulder, the other cradled in his own.

"I believe we were at a point where we could retire without any more effort. This dance is not necessary." He said, grinning as if he was exchanging pleasantries. She leaned in closer to speak, as if the music wasn't doing a good enough job of hiding their conversation.

"I think I've been drugged" she said with a smile she didn't need to fake.

"I see." He said in a voice that did not match the smile on his face.

"I only had one swallow, I can't imagine what a whole glass would do to me, right now but something tells me this isn't the extent of it." She said bringing the hand on his shoulder up to rest on the back of his neck. Her fingertips felt like lighting had passed through them as they grazed the short hairs at the base.

"We should retire to my room." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"That would be best for your cover, wouldn't it?"

"That would be best for you."

"This isn't the first time someone has tried this, though the last person was in a better position for me to strangle them. I don't think I could get away with it quite so well in this kind of establishment."

"I will have it taken care of" he said bringing her other hand to rest on his neck as the song changed. He dropped his other hand to her waist. "This is the last song, then we are leaving." It was an order.

"Have I told you how amazing it is to take a life when you're like this?" she didn't wait for a response. "I can kind of understand why the raiders get high and go on killing sprees, but this, this is different. The last time someone did this to me, it felt similar. I'm not a drinker, so when something tasted off, I set my drink down immediately and waited." She closed her eyes as another wave of sensation hit her, causing her to moan at the feeling of Vulpes hands on her hips. "I knew who had tampered with my drink, so I waited until I felt stable enough to make decisions. I lured him out back, which wasn't hard by any means and had him against the wall of the building in no time." She brought her head to rest on Vulpes shoulders, and hummed in pleasure as her lips lightly brushed against his neck. "I vividly remember bringing my hand to his throat as I kissed up one side of it. He gasped in pleasure and a squeezed. He didn't even realize what was going on until I brought my other hand up and ground my thumb into his jugular. By that point it was too late, he had already spent too much time without blood flow that he began to faint." She moaned lightly. "Death has never felt so erotic than when I've felt someone's life slip from my fingertips in this state." She finished before she pulled her head back to look at him. Her eyes were heavily lidded as they stared into his. "You should experience it sometime."

"I did not anticipate it having this intense of an effect on you, we should go." He muttered down to her.

"So it wasn't the man from before that did this, it was you?" she drawled out, unable to convey her anger at the situation.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We can discuss this back in my room." He said releasing her body and grabbing her hand to lead her off the floor. The song had ended, making their exit appear organic. He passed by her table and grabbed her clutch with his empty hand on their way out and led them to a set of elevators. As they stopped to wait, she wound her arms around his, unable to resist feeling the musculature of them even in his seemingly relaxed state. She hummed in delight.

The elevator opened and they stepped in. As the door closed, Andi twisted and slammed his body into the wall, her hand at his throat.

"Give me one reason not to kill you, now." She purred, her hand tingling at the contact. He easily twisted her hand away and spun them pinning her against the same wall, his hand was now at her throat.

"I won't and you can't" the elevator door dinged and Vulpes barely had time to register that it wasn't their floor before he smashed his mouth against hers to cover the position he had her in. There was an amused but uncomfortable grunt from whoever had called the elevator. By the time the doors had closed, they were once again alone. Vulpes released her and took a step back, preparing for a fight. She stood against the wall, her eyes closed and lips swollen, but it did not mask the clear look of anger on her face. The elevator dinged again, opening to Vulpes floor. She opened her eyes and followed him out of the elevator. As soon as she stepped off, she pulled her shoes off and carried them in one hand. She moaned at the feeling of relief that came over her, prompting Vulpes to pause and look back at her. She caught up to him and they continued down the hall. As they turned a corner, Vulpes grabbed her hand and placed it on his arm when he noticed a white glove member further down the hall. He looked down at her and plastered a smile on his face, silently instructing her to do the same.

As they passed a bench, she quickly jerked him to the side causing him to fall onto it before she straddled him. He reached up and pulled her face to his, her hair cascading around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Keeping up appearances, _Mr Fox_." She said, venomously before kissing him. He reciprocated immediately, his tongue darting out to request—no, force entrance and deepen the kiss. One hand snaked into her hair as the other grabbed greedily at her thigh. She ground down against him, moaning into his mouth at the sensation. He pulled her hair roughly giving him access to bite at her throat. Another moan escaped her lips.

"Grab your shoes" he commanded before nipping at her again. She leaned back, still on his lap and grabbed them by the heels. He grabbed her clutch and stood, holding her below her thighs and carried her down the hall, ignoring the white glove member as they passed. He pressed her up against his door and kissed her again as he fumbled in his pocket for the keys, grinding his hips into her eliciting more moans. He opened the door and carried her inside, slamming it shut with a kick before walking over to the bed and dropping her into it. She shuddered at the lack of contact as he walked into another room leaving her behind. He returned a moment later with a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Drink. We need to flush your system." He said in a detached tone. He had a rag in his hand that he wiped off the remnants of her lipstick with. She took the glass as an emotional numbness set in that countered her heightened senses. She chugged the water, enjoying the cool feeling of it sliding down her throat. When she was done she handed the glass back to him before taking the rag from his other hand and wiping at her mouth until no more red transferred to it. He retrieved her another glass and instructed her to drink once more. After a few more glasses of water, he allowed her to stop.

"So was that it?" she asked, her eyes bearing into his. Her pupils appeared less dilated, now.

"What more did you expect?"

"Don't play coy. You're the one who put this in my system and you know well enough what it does. And why did you drug me?!" she asked, standing.

"I needed our encounter to look convincing. It wasn't supposed to be as potent. I assumed like most profligates that your tolerance was high from consumption of alcohol and chems. It appears I was wrong."

"All you needed to do was talk to me, would that have been so hard?"

"I don't yet know if you can be trusted."

"Then you should have targeted another woman." She said, feeling a touch more sober. "You ruined my shot with someone else, tonight."

"I gave you more than that degenerate ever could." He said darkly. She squared up to him.

"There is nothing you wish to give me. I'm catching on to that." She walked past him and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She was honestly surprised at how her image had held up over everything that had occurred. Her lips were pink and raw and slightly swollen but she was otherwise well kept. She combed her fingers through her hair a few times before resetting it over her shoulder. The tingling in her fingertips seemed to have subsided. She fixed any wrinkles that had formed in her dress and gave herself a final once over before exiting back into the bedroom.

She ignored Vulpes as she crossed to the bed to gather her purse. She sat down briefly to put her shoes back on and stood.

"I've served my purpose, your cover has been maintained. I'm leaving." She said in a flat tone with as little expression as possible. "Enjoy your evening, Mr. Fox." She said as she passed him and reached for the door.

She walked down the hall and turned the corner to the elevators. With the drug having run it's course, her shoes were beginning to hurt her again, but she was not going to shame herself by walking out of this place as anything less than classy.

She reached the elevators, pushed the call button and waited. The weight of what she had just endured settled heavily in her stomach. As neutral as she tried to maintain herself, she couldn't stop her nostrils from flaring with every breath or her eyebrow hitching in irritation. The elevator couldn't come soon enough, but in this case it never reached her.

A rough hand grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her from where she was standing. She twisted as to not fall and her eyes fell upon an impatient Vulpes as he hurriedly stomped down the hall with her in tow. Had she been wearing anything but the god forsaken heels, she could have grounded herself and countered his momentum, but soon enough he had dragged her back to his room and shoved her inside causing her to stumble and fall to the floor and drop her clutch.

She kicked off her heels as quickly as possible and rose to her feet in a defensive stance. Vulpes had shut the door and faced her in only his slacks and button down. The intense look on his face sent a chill down her spine as he glared down at her, slowly approaching her in a predatory fashion. She took a single step back to ground her stance and raised her hands preparing to fight him. A menacing smirk graced his face at her efforts. He chuckled lightly as he stepped into her personal space, his hands at his side.

"Do you truly wish to fight me, courier?" he said in a low voice stopping inches before her. Her breathing was heavy as her body battled between fight or flight.

"I wish to know what the fuck it is you're doing!" she said taking a step back.

"I'm working out a conflict" he said stepping towards her once more.

"I've killed House, I've saved your fucking informant and I assisted in your cover here. What more could you possibly need for me to prove my loyalty? Was it not enough, is this you removing me from the equation?" She said stepping back once more. The back of her heel met the wall. Her eyes grew wide. He blocked her only exit. He continued to follow her steps. She dropped her guard and stood with her hands to her side as she made her face fall into an impassive position. He reached out and nudged his hand against her sternum so she was flush with the wall. She did not resist. She was going to accept her fate gracefully.

Vulpes reached to her side and hit a light switch leaving them in complete darkness. Her breath hitched in her throat as she opened her eyes wide in an attempt to try and see. It was pointless. She closed her eyes and flinched when she felt his hand grab her upper arm. It slowly trailed up and over her shoulder, briefly grazing her neck before it settled on her cheek. Vulpes stood against her now, his forehead pressed against hers as his thumb ran back and forth over her heated skin.

"Do you truly believe that I do not want you?" he whispered. She didn't respond, she was so confused by everything that was happening. "Since the day we met in Nipton I've imagined all the ways I would take you when you joined us." He breathed. "I would have the night you killed Benny had Caesar not ordered me to keep my hands off of you. It seems that he also recognizes what a prize you truly are." He said as he brought his other hand up to cradle her face."

"Then what was all that?" she asked in a small voice as she flattened her hands against the wall nervously.

"The rouse in the dining hall was necessary but I was also unwilling to allow such an unworthy degenerate touch you. You took it much further than I intended and have broken my resolve." His breath tickled her lips and chin as his mouth barely hovered over hers as he spoke. "I have not ignored an order since I was a Decanus" he said as his voice slowly rose with every word. "But I did not come this far by following them in the first place." He stated passionately before pressing his lips into hers.

At first, she didn't react to him. It was such a gentle gesture. But as the reality of the situation sunk it, she kissed him in return. The moment she reciprocated, Vulpes intensity grew. His fingers wound themselves into her hair as he pressed his hips into hers. Her hands came up and began unbuttoning his shirt until he was able to shrug it off. Her hands then trailed from his chest down his torso feeling every ripple of muscle he had to offer until her hands settled on his hips pushing him away enough that she could access the button of his trousers. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side before he pulled her from the wall until she was against him, once more. With a quick motion, the zipper of her dress had been undone and the fabric fell from her body effortlessly. Not once had they broken their kiss that had erupted into something primitive and needy as they explored each other's bodied in the dark.

Vulpes slowly backed them up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he lowered them down until she was straddling him. His fingers trailed along her ribs to her back where he made quick work of removing her bra. His hands came back down to the elastic of her panties and pushed them over her hips and down her thighs until she could kick them off. Lifting herself slightly, she allowed his undergarments to be removed as well before settling back down on him, enjoying the sensation of her clit sliding over the smooth skin of his now free cock. She rocked back and forth sliding along him as they both moaned into their kiss.

With little to no effort, he rolled them over, the sudden change in position causing Andi to gasp and break their kiss. Vulpes took the opportunity to move down to her neck where his kisses turned into a deliciously violent attempt to mark her as he mumbled between his movements.

"I've seen you lay waste to those not worthy of our flag" he said as he sucked a fresh bruise above her collar bone. She hissed until it tapered out into a whine as he stopped. "I've witnessed you destroy those that oppose you and wear the marks they left you with pride." He said as he nipped at her ear lobe, thrusting against her eliciting moan after moan from the contact with her sensitive flesh. "I've heard you intimidate and manipulate those around you when they did not deserve the swift death you could gift them." His stokes became longer, the head of his cock catching briefly on her entrance before sliding along her slick and further pleasuring her clit. He brought his hand up to wrap around her throat as his other gripped her hair. Her nails raked across his back and through his short hair unable to settle in any one position. Her breathing had become labored as her body begged for release but she would not ask for it, it was his to give. "You've taken so much from so many people, but have only ever offered yourself to me." He said increasing the pressure on her throat and bringing his lips back to hers. "I've endured indescribable torture, physical obstacles and countless wars" He ground against her harder. "The hardest task I've ever accomplished was staying away from you." He growled down at her, bringing his hips back. "You have conquered me" he said pulling back until the head of his cock caught on her entrance once more before he thrust into her, bottoming out from their torturous stimulation. They both moaned loudly against each other's mouths, Andi's betraying nothing but the sound of pleasure which prompted Vulpes to immediately move in and out of her in slow, powerful and deep thrusts as he kissed her deeply.

Depravity of their sense of sight only heightened their sense of touch as they slid against each other. Andi's hands moved down to grip his firm ass cheeks, grinding into each thrust to allow him even deeper. Vulpes let out an almost feral growl at the new sensation and picked up his pace, practically slamming into her. The overwhelming pleasure of his strokes mixed with the slight pain of his depth as well as the slight asphyxiation was bringing her to the edge. Vulpes released her and grabbed her hands from behind them and guided them above her head, never breaking his pace. He pinned them there with one hand and brought his other to hold her cheek as he rested his forehead against her, unable to resist the small grunts that escaped his lips with every thrust. Her moans grew in volume as his own added to her pleasure. The idea of him finding pleasure in her alone as he wrecked her body brought her to her peak.

"Come for me" he growled. That's all it took for her to tumble over the edge, her body spasming around him as she lost control. Her hands jerked for release below his as she struggled to find purchase through her orgasm but he was stronger still and she remained pinned below him. Her deep moans morphed into a chant of his name as he continued to slam into her. His pace became erratic as he let the power he had over her push him to his limit. He released her hands and throat and gripped her thighs to force himself as deep into her as possible as he came with a deep cry. He continued to pump slowly but powerfully into her until his seed was entirely spent.

Vulpes slowly released her thighs, allowing them to fall to his sides as he lowered onto his elbows above her. He winced as she clenched around him with aftershocks from her orgasm, the sensitivity sobering him to the situation. He leaned down and kissed her gently until her spasms died down and he slipped out of her. She could feel their combined fluids dripping out of her and sighed in contentment. Vulpes shifted his weight and laid on his side, pulling her into him.

"What happens now?" she whispered into his chest.

"You stay." He said with a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
